P Middle S
by DeepoceanFire
Summary: Helga's 2nd year in a P.M.S school. Her and Arnold seem to be getting closer. (hehe). (BTW, notice the title? Read the story. See the connection. If not, wait for later chapters) R
1. Meet your new best friend NOT

Hey, this story is kind of mainly for girls. Sorry you guys. You all know how it feels(or felt) when you first got your period right? Well, (lol) keep reading.  
  
P. Middle. S.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Helga walked to her bus stop on a cold September morning. It was her 2nd year in JR high. 8th grade. The buildings and streets in her neighborhood gleamed a grey. Only the sky was different. A light blue mixed with a silverfish grayish color from the clouds.  
  
Helga came to her bus stop just as the bus was pulling up. She stepped onto the bus and walked back and found a seat by the window. Everyone else had been picked up since her stop was the last one on the bus route. Phoebe was sick today so Helga sat alone. She stared out the window at the cold streets. She could feel the chills even though she was now inside the moving vehicle.  
  
The loud and crashing voices of the people on the bus colliding with Helga deep thoughts. She wasn't really thinking about anything particularly. Just quiet and profound thoughts passed by as the bus passed by the bleak buildings.  
  
The bus eventually pulled into the bus loop in front of the school and everyone got off. This bus was always the last one to the school. The other buses got there 10 minutes earlier. Everyone got off the bus and went into the school. Helga walked down the familiar halls and to her locker. She spun the lock on her locker around a couple times, kicked the locker and it popped open. Gerald and Rhonda, whose lockers were right by hers always wondered how her locker could do that and no one else's could. They'd tried with their own lockers and other people had mimicked her technique but it was almost impossible to recreate.  
  
Helga shoved her backpack into the locker, secured her books under her arm and shut the locker. Everyone in her homeroom was in her regular classes which was weird yet lucky for Helga since Arnold was in her homeroom. He sat in front of her and Stinky beside her. Pheobe sat by Arnold and in front of Stinky. Helga dropped her books onto the desk and flopped down into her seat. Arnold walked past her and set his books down on his desk. He pulled his chair out and faced towards Helga.  
  
"Hey Helga, whats up?"  
  
Helga looked up and blinked. Had Arnold not greeted her, she'd have fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh, hey footballhead. How's it goin?"  
  
Arnold over the years had grown accustomed to Helga's little nickname for him. They'd grown a little less apart than they had been before. Helga still teased him but not as harshly. SO over the years, they'd been able to become closer. Now Arnold didn't really mind when Helga teased him because he knew she was always just kidding with him. That's how she was now.  
  
Helga had really changed over the years. She was more calm than she had been. She still had a lot of fire and energy but focused it more into her passion, soccer, rather than beating up people. She teased people playfully and everyone knew that her teasings were nothing more than playful jokes. But some days she was quiet. She'd sit by herself and just stare off into space. Daydreaming. More often than not, about Arnold.  
  
"Fine. How're things at home?"  
  
"Boring. Olga came home yesterday for a visit so, home's a living hell. But hey!" Helga laughed. "What else is new?"  
  
Arnold shook his head at Helga's humorous sardonicism.  
  
The next 20 minutes passed by quickly. All of a sudden in the middle of homeroom, Helga started feeling sick to her stomach. Probably because she hadn't eaten breakfast she concluded.  
  
The bell rang and everyone left the room. Helga picked up her books and walked down the hall to her first period. Social Studies. She walked into the room and dropped her books onto her desk. She seemed to do that a lot in classes. She sat down and her heart skipped a beat as she silently swooned over the fact that Arnold sat next to her in this class. He entered the room and Helga swallowed her blushes.  
  
Halfway through the class, the teacher's babbles about American History swirled in Helga's head and she felt herself falling into another daydream. Arnold's face smiled at her and she smiled happily into space. Contently thinking of her love.  
  
Suddenly, Helga felt a strange feeling.  
  
"Mrs. Borwet?" Helga raised her hand.  
  
"Yez, Elga?" The teacher looked from the blackboard to Helga.  
  
"May I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Yez, be back zoon."  
  
Helga squeezed past the back of Arnold's chair and walked out of the room. She walked through the halls and to the girls bathroom. She pushed open the door and walked into the stall. Pulling down her pants, her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected this. She wasn't even prepared for it. She looked at the dark stain on her panties and sat down on the toilet seat. Now what? Helga looked around, thinking of what she was supposed to do.  
  
She unraveled a huge wad of toilet paper and stuck it in her panties. The feeling was weird and itchy. Especially with school bathroom toilet paper. Helga left the bathroom and was walking down the hall when she heard snickering behind her. She turned around as she walked to see 2 7th grade boys snickering at her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking to the nurse.  
  
"Ms. Coriwetz?" Helga said as she entered the nurse's office.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um," Helga paused. "I need a pad,"  
  
"Oh," Ms. Coriwetz smiled knowingly and went into a drawer. She pulled out a pad and handed it to Helga.  
  
"Here you go, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Helga left the nurses office and went back to the bathroom. As she passed by the mirror, a horrifying sight caught her eye.  
  
"Oh perfect,"  
  
Helga turned around and looked in the mirror. She looked down to her pants. Perfect, the blood had gone through. She didn't have any other pants but instead of standing there, she went into the stall and put the pad on.  
  
"Wait a minute," Helga spoke only to herself. She remembered she'd left her gym shorts in her locker that morning. She ran out of the bathroom and to her locker. She opened it faster than normal and snatched the gym shorts from the top shelf. Helga closed the locker and ran back to the bathroom.  
  
5 minutes later, she emerged with her blue gym shorts and her rolled up pants safely tucked under her arm. Careful to make sure no blood was able to be seen or smeared onto her shirt. She put her pants in her locker and returned to class. Oh the surprises the class would store. 


	2. Live with it

Chapter 2  
  
Hey you guys! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me! I love hearing from reviewers!!! Also, I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. Now, here's the second chapter to P. Middle. S.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Helga's heart raced as she walked into the classroom. Her palms began to sweat as she felt the whole classroom was staring at her. She came to her seat and sat down. She looked around the room to make sure her fears were just self-consciousness. They were. But.  
  
"Hey Helga! New fashion statement?"  
  
Helga looked down at her gym shorts and pink tee as the classroom erupted into laughter. Expect Arnold. Arnold just watched her, examining her reaction. Normally, he'd expect her to explode into outrage. But, as she had changed over the years, her personality had become less defensive. She silently sat in her seat and ignored the taunting and excruciating laughter of the class.  
  
"Why are you wearing your gym shorts?" Arnold asked her calmly and softly. She loved that about him. He was so sensitive towards other people. But yet, he could not know. Not in a full year if the dragons of Perefalite were to stomp her bones into a powdered dust in the soil.  
  
"You don't wanna know," Helga said and left it at that.  
  
After class, Helga went to the nurse's office to pick up an extra pad just in case. She put it in her purse that she carried around.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
A voice and a hand on Helga's shoulder spooked her and she jumped.  
  
"What the heck are you trying to do to me!?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, um. Nothing." Helga excused and scurried away. Arnold, left standing bewildered and confused.  
  
The end of the school day finally arrived, yet Helga had nothing to look forward to. Unless, you think a drunk mother and an absenty father is the celebration of the season? I thought not.  
  
Helga's bus stop became visible in the horizon and she began to get off the bus. She walked down the isel, past the chattering and yelling and talking peers of hers. She got off the bus and began walking towards her house. The blue building came in sight and Helga walked up the steps and into the house. The smell of burnt rubber disgusted her nose as she entered the house.  
  
"MIRIAM! What did you do now!?" Helga hollered as she dropped her books on a chair in the hallway.  
  
Miriam appeared in the doorway with an drowsy, angelic expression on her face.  
  
"You know, it's the funniest thing actually. You know, how, I was supposed to make dinner tonight? Well. This is really funny. I accidently put your father's shoe in the oven instead of the roast,"  
  
"Miriam!" Helga whined as her mother continued.  
  
"And when I realized it was your father's shoe, it'd already burnt."  
  
"How could you mistake a shoe for a roast!" Helga opened the oven and stared at the crispy shoe.  
  
"Well, your father had left his shoes on the kitchen table and when I took the roast out of the freezer, I put it on the same table and I guess I just mistook the shoe for the roast," Miriam explained.  
  
Helga groaned and left the kitchen. She walked up into her room and shut the door behind her. A sigh, and she took a running leap onto her mattress and pulled her little pink book out from underneath the bed. She opened to a fresh and clean page and began writing.  
  
~Oh my love, the bears of my woes hath begun today. Yet I shall love you, the beginning of a new life, a reborn soul, oh my love, help me to live, through this life in time. I fear I cannot stand, The time left without you, And to you, I leave my love, My only love. To you I leave my heart~  
  
Helga closed the book and rested her head back on her pillow. And before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
yes, I wrote that poem myself ( reviews! Thanks! I luv u all!  
  
~ashley~ 


	3. Sleepover plans

Hey, whoa, I haven't replied for so long its not even funny lol. Anyways, I've got some new ideas. Here's chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Helga awoke a few hours later. Her journal still lying beside her. She opened up to a clean page and began to write.  
  
"Oh hell, what will tomorrow bring? I don't know how I'm supposed to tell everyone about my so-called "new friend". What fun. This is going to be an interesting night"  
  
Helga closed the book and went downstairs.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!??" Big Bob yelled at Miriam. "You COOKED MY SHOE! What is wrong with you!?"  
  
Miriam just paid attention to the corn that was on the stove.  
  
"URGH! Those were my best shoes, Miriam!"  
  
"Daddy, don't be mad. I'm sure Mummy didn't mean to do it. Here, would you like me to play something for you?" Olga reasoned with Big Bob.  
  
"Fine," Big Bob sat down in the recliner in the living room as his eldest daughter took a seat in front of the piano and began to play a beautiful melody.  
  
Helga walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yahoo from the shelf.  
  
Once dinner was ready, everyone sat down at the table. The burnt shoe, still on a plate in the kitchen. Still sizzling. On the dining room table, corn, potatoes and fish sticks.  
  
"Pass the corn, Olga," Big Bob directed toward Helga.  
  
Helga and Olga looked at him. Big Bob realized he wasn't getting his request promptly.  
  
"Someone please pass the corn NOW PLEASE?"  
  
Olga picked up the corn and set it down in front of her father.  
  
"So how was your day, baby sister?"  
  
"Nothing really much. Hey, Miriam, if you don't have to cook any more footwear, could ya stop by the drug store and pick me up a package of pads?"  
  
In unison, Olga, Big Bob and Miriam spit out whatever was in their mouths.  
  
Olga spat her water all over her potatoes and fish sticks. Big Bob just dropped his spoonful of corn onto his lap. Miriam dropped her smoothie onto the floor and the glass shattered.  
  
"What?" Big Bob said.  
  
Quickly recovering, Miriam said, "Sure, I'll get you some."  
  
"Ooooh! My widdle baby sister is growing up!" Olga got up from her chair and went over to Helga and gave her a hug.  
  
Helga was gasping for breath as she said, "Hey, lay off. I kinda don't wanna choke on whatever crap this is I'm eating."  
  
Olga released her sister and went and sat back down.  
  
"What do you need pads for?" Big Bob asked ignorantly.  
  
Helga curled her upper lip and imitated an idiot "Ya know, I don't know. I think we're out of toilet paper."  
  
Helga scowled and got up from the table and went upstairs.  
  
It was later that night, about 8 when Helga walked into the bathroom, adjoined to her room. Looking in the mirror, she wasn't exactly what you'd consider pretty. Sure, she'd gotten better over the years. She'd lost the pigtails but she still had a thick unibrow, and the only makeup she ever wore was a combination lip balm/gloss solution. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail against her back. She looked completely average. Nothing really special about her.  
  
Helga turned the light out and went back into her room. She sat on the bed and stared off into space. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea of something to take the damper off her mood. She picked up the phone and dialed Pheobe's number.  
  
"Hey Pheebs," Helga greeted her best friend. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing, Helga. You?"  
  
"Same. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night. I was thinking of having a big sleepover."  
  
"Sounds fun. Who else is coming?"  
  
"I dunno. I think I'll invite Rhonda and Nadine. Maybe Sheena and Anna."  
  
"Cool. Do you want me to call some of them?"  
  
"Sure, gotta go. Bye." Helga hung up.  
  
Was this sleepover a good idea? Whats going to happen? R&R 


	4. The first makeover

Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy stuff, and just not coming on here. But I'm updating now so don't worry (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The doorbell rang as Helga walked down the staircase. She opened the door and everyone was there for her sleepover. Nadine, Pheobe, Sheena, Anna and Rhonda.  
  
"Hey, come on in. You can bring your bags and stuff upstairs to my room." Helga led the way up the stairs and through the hallway. She walked into her room and everyone dropped their stuff to the floor.  
  
"Helga!" Miriam called up the stairs.  
  
"What!" Helga called back.  
  
"I've got your-"  
  
Helga was at the bottom of the staircase before Miriam even finished. She grabbed the package of pads and raced back up the stairs. She went in through the hallway entrance to her bathroom and threw the pads under the sink in the cabinet. Then she walked into her bedroom. Everyone was still in there talking.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Pheobe questioned.  
  
"I have the single most perfect idea. Fashion competition! We can do something retro. Like 60's style! Bellbottoms and go-go boots!"  
  
"Why not just make-overs?" Anna suggested.  
  
"That sounds good," Nadine said.  
  
Everyone else agreed and they all started racing around the house for make- up, hair accessories and ingredients for home-made facials. Once everything was set up on a little table in the room, everyone sat down for a minute.  
  
"Who's going first?" Helga asked.  
  
"I will," Sheena volunteered.  
  
And so Sheena went over to Helga's desk and pulled out the chair. She dragged it over nearer to the table and sat down. Everyone grabbed a beauty product and went to work. Anna and Nadine worked on figuring out what shades of make-up would look best while Helga put the face mask on Sheena. Rhonda was brushing Sheena's hair and Pheobe was putting clips in her hair. Once they washed the mask off, they all went to work on the make-up. There were a few disputes over what shades of make-up though.  
  
"Peach is perfect," Nadine rubbed the eyeshadow brush in the peach eyeshadow.  
  
"Are you KIDDING? We need bold, dark colors. A brown maybe for eyeshadow." Rhonda said.  
  
They finally settled on a medium pink for the eyeshadow. Lipstick was easy. A tangy orangish pink was right for Sheena. Once they'd finished making up Sheena, they were done.  
  
"Let me see!" Sheena ran into Helga's bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror.  
  
"Ooh I look so good!" Sheena squealed. Her normally bland hair was brushed until it was light, fluffy and full of volume. 2 hair clips held small amounts of hair in cute little pigtails on the very top of her head.  
  
"You like the hair?" Pheobe asked worried that it looked silly.  
  
"It's great," Sheena said. "Rhonda, how'd you make my hair so.fluffy?"  
  
"Brush your hair upside-down." Rhonda smiled at her excellent work.  
  
"This is great! It's perfect!"  
  
"So who are we doing next?" Rhonda asked.  
  
Leave ya there. Sorry I didn't write too much. Im getting kind of sleepy and I wanna take a nap lol. I'll post more later. R&R! 


	5. In the dark of the night

hi everyone, sorry its taken so long for an update. my computer got redone, lost some files, but anyways, i decided to redo this chapter over so, here it is, the new and i have no idea if its improved or not....chapter. (btw, im gonna start trying to make these chapters longer)  
  
"How about Helga?" Nadine said.  
  
"...Ok.." Helga said unsurely.  
  
"Great. Some jobs as before you guys except Sheena, you do the face mask," Rhonda took charge.  
  
Everyone got busy with their jobs while Helga sat in that chair like a doll. Sheena smeared the face mask over Helga's face and Helga sputtered.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you get that crap, will ya?" Helga snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Sheena said and continued.  
  
Once the face mask was taken off, Anna and Nadine put a deep shade of pink on Helga's lips and just for fun, some light green eyeshadow.  
  
Rhonda brushed Helga's hair until it came down to her back. Then she parted it to the side and brushed upwards to give it more volume.  
  
"Ok, I think we're done now." Rhonda said.  
  
"Oh God, I gotta see what you people have done to me..." Helga groaned and went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Not bad, I look good," Helga laughed. "What's with the green eyeshadow?"  
  
"Don't question beauty, just shut up and live with it." Rhonda said.  
  
"Ok, this is starting to get boring..." Pheobe said.  
  
"Yeah, it kind of is..." Anna agreed.  
  
"We could watch a movie?" Nadine suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and they picked out a movie from the Pataki's DVD collection. Everyone finally decided on the movie "The Ring" and that's what they watched for the next 2 hours.  
  
After the movie, it was starting to get late.  
  
"I'm goin to sleep," Helga said.  
  
"Yeah," everyone else mumbled sleepily. They all went upstairs and into Helga's room. Helga got into her bed and everyone else pulled out their sleeping bags. Before they knew it everyone was fast asleep.  
  
Late into the night, Helga awoke with a start. She felt like she was lying in something wet. She jumped and sat up in her bed. By the dim light of the moon outside she could see a dark red stain on her pink bed sheets.  
  
"Oh, shit." Helga whispered to herself. She got out of bed and made her way to the door. She managed to trip over someone on her way.  
  
"Urrrggg..." someone said.  
  
"Sorry," Helga whispered and left the room. She hurried to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. Her nightgown and her undies were both stained.  
  
"This is shit..." Helga said to herself as she cleaned herself up and replaced her pad. She could fix everything else in the morning. No need tripping over people and waking everyone up. She could just crawl into bed and maybe wake up before anyone else.  
  
So Helga went back into her room and made sure to not trip over or step on anyone on her way to her bed. She climbed under the covers and went to sleep. Hoping she'd wake up before anyone else...  
  
ok, i know its gonna be short but its getting late, my mind is going blank, i dont think this story is goin to make it much farther but im gonna keep trying. please, no flames. i think im flaming myself right now bad enough in my mind. thanks for the support. 


End file.
